bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obi the LEGO Fan
Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message if you have any questions or just want to chat! Don't forget to sign your message with ~~~~. Adding cats to images Hia, just a quick message since I'm on my kindle atm. Whilst I really appreciate you adding categories to images, could you make sure you're adding licensing info to the files that need it, at the same time? I was using the list of uncategorized images to check which ones need licensing info adding. Thanks! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 02:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :If you look at an image that already has it added like this: Image:Soo Lin Yao.png, you can see how it's been done there. Most images will fall under fair use. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 03:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Behind the scenes It is a legitimate category. But the Articles are already in the sub-categories Category:Actors‎ and Category:Director‎ --Tribble-Freund (talk) 18:27, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tense and Categories Hello, sorry for the wait in me getting back to you on this. When it comes to tense it's simply a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they inevitably become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. When it comes to categories I think it makes more sense for pages to simply be in the most specific category that applies to them - so if a page was in the Characters: Sherlock (2010) category it wouldn't also need to be in the Characters category or the Sherlock (2010) category; or if a page was in the Directors: Sherlock (2010) it wouldn't also need to be in the Directors category or the behind the scenes category. This helps to avoid over categorizing articles, and I think it makes the category tree easier to navigate. But perhaps this needs to be discussed by the community? Also, I just wanted to thank you for your help with categorizing and adding licensing info to images - it's a big help so thanks! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) . . . :P Didn't know you came here. Odd. I used to be an admin here on the Agent Swipe account, I never really needed it or asked for it, Nancy (Yeah, she used to be admin here) added it to me. :P -Shrugs- Always nice seeing a familiar face. Swipe -- Swipe chat Naw. I don't think I'll contribute much here. :P Yeah I know . . . I don't really get why she added it actually. :P It's not like I asked for it, so I ended up being admin here for awhile for no real reason. :P I guess I monitored chat for awhile. -Shrugs- Anyway, nice chatting! Swipe -- Swipe chat Formatting dates Hello! I just noticed your comment on dates and wondered if it's something we need to clarify in the manual of style, especially given the differences between British and American English. I was taught that writing "5th December, 1980" (for example) or "the 5th of December, 1980" (the second being more formal) is correct. I've had a quick Google and found this page: , and this bit: In English outside of North America, full dates are written as 7 December 1941 (or 7th December 1941). This to me seems to imply it's a style choice rather than a rule - although of course Wikipedia isn't always the most reliable source. Either way we should probably decide one way or another and add it to the manual of style to avoid confusion. What do you think? Actually a thought just occurred to me that a section in the manual of style in the "we use British English" part, about major/common differences between American/British English (or common mistakes perhaps) might be helpful. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :After a quick check of the Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style, it seems that we don't have British English usage mentioned at all! I could have sworn that was already in there! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion is needed! Hello! When you get the chance, could you please comment on the issues raised here: Manual of Style: please comment! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 05:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :For sure. I've been mostly inactive the last month, but I have more time now, so thanks for the notification! ~Obi (Talk) 06:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC)